


To See the Face of God

by roseclare0000



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, les mis
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poem Collection, more pairings and tags to be added, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: "Please know me as roseclare/I'm here to write poems~"A poem collection dedicated to Les Mis. Will include Valvert, Enjolatire, and other romantic and platonic relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_heart_full_of_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_heart_full_of_javert/gifts), [movielover55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movielover55/gifts), [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/gifts), [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts).



> This is a collection of all my Les Mis poems, of varying genres and ships. All comments are appreciated!

Oblivion should have claimed me  
That Night  
But you appeared  
The shining saint I never needed  
Never knew I needed  
You could have walked away  
But you didn’t  
You took me  
Into your home  
Into your bed  
Into your heart

I should have died  
That Night  
But you appeared

The river still calls  
But I no longer hear   
Oblivion still waits  
But I no longer want  
Once I thought you were the man  
Who had torn me apart  
Now I know you are the man  
Who has pieced me back together  
With your love


End file.
